Only One Condition
by HecateA
Summary: Bill's fallen in love with this little house so hard, he hope the woman he's also fallen in love with likes it just as much. Drabble series.


**Author's note: **Enjoy! Also please keep in mind that it's only in the movie that Shell Cottage used to belong to an aunt. In the book, Rowling never really outright says how the cottage came to belong to Bill and Fleur—so let me have my fun with it!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Hogwarts; Not Commonwealth

**Individual Challenge(s): **Hola, Bonjour, Jambo; Gryffindor MC; Beauxbatons MC; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (New Beginnings); Themes & Things B (Joy); Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash

**Representation(s):** Veela Fleur

**Bonus challenge(s):** Second Verse (White Dress); Chorus (Tomorrow's Shade); Demo (White Dress; Middle Name; Triton's Domain)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **666

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley (Winged Wolf)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 1 (Moving in Together)

* * *

**Only One Condition **

Bill knew that he was out of it—even the Goblins picked up on his anxiety and nerves as he endured his day of work.

Fleur just laughed when they reconvened outside the bank once their shifts were done.

"You look so nervous," she said, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"A little bit," Bill admitted. "I just… I want you to like it."

"I am sure I will," Fleur said. "I know I can be difficult, but I am very excited to see this."

"Okay," Bill said. "But be honest. We may be spending the rest of our lives there…"

"Oh, I will be," Fleur grinned.

"Right," Bill said, nervous all over again. "I… I kind of fell in love with it, when I saw it."

"Well last time you fell in love, it was quite agreeable to me," Fleur shrugged. She offered him her arm. "Come along then, Apparate us there."

Bill nodded, and brought her to Shell Cottage.

He and Remus had had a close call during an Order mission and had Apparated haphazardly—a totally foolish and needlessly dangerous move, but they had washed up in Tinworth, which wasn't too bad of a spot to be in. They'd figured that they should take a break and make sure they weren't being followed, before reconvening to headquarters. It was during their walk into town that Bill had spotted the little cottage, overlooking the cliff.

It was somewhat disheveled, and needed a little bit of work—but nothing that a childhood at the Burrow hadn't equipped him for. The seashells encrusted in the walls, the faded white wash, the empty flower boxes at the windows, the old-fashioned windows, the wraparound porch, the colourful tiles on the roof… Bill had essentially had an epiphany; the cottage called to him.

Fleur didn't say anything at first, but she did take his hand. He led her closer to the cottage and babbled on about British geography, and Cornwall, and how Tinworth had a solid wizard population amongst some very tolerant Muggles…

She took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air.

They walked around the cottage, and Fleur let go of his hand to step onto the patio. She looked over her shoulder before casting a spell to unlock the front door, and let herself in. Bill followed her, now spitting out every single detail about the house he'd learned when he'd circled back to inquire about the cottage in town.

He watched Fleur examine each room and analyse the floorplan, test the hinges on each door, check the views from each window. They went upstairs and looked around too, circling back to the kitchen when their inspection was done. Fleur pulled herself up so that she sat on the counter, meeting his gaze.

"And?" Bill asked.

"What's your favourite part about this place?" she asked.

Bill took a step closer, lacing his arms around her waist.

"Well," he said. "I like that it's by the sea—I always loved the water, and I know you grew up near it. I like that it's on the outskirts of town, it gives us plenty of space and privacy, which may come in handy when we have kids."

Fleur nodded along, so Bill continued.

"It needs some work, but nothing we can't manage—and then it really will be our own. When I see it, I see a lot of possibilities," he said. "I can think of good spots to put a rocking chair for a nice view, ways to clean up the kitchen to make it a bit more workable, what colours we could paint some of the bedrooms, what we could plant outside…"

"Sea lavender," Fleur said.

"Pardon?" Bill frowned.

"Sea lavender," she repeated. "I think that is the English name for it… it was everywhere when I was growing up, and I want some here. That is my only condition. Otherwise… let's see which possibilities unfold."

Bill laughed and she cut him off with a kiss, holding his face in her hand.


End file.
